Boom
by nozoelis
Summary: May quiere derrotar al Equipo Aqua de una vez por todas. {Lemon} / BLUEORBSHIPPING [ORASverse!]


Si pudiese viajar en el tiempo, May volvería apenas unos días atrás y se abofetearía en la cara, recriminándose el ser tan tonta y querer salvar a todo el mundo cuando era ella quien tenía que ser salvada. Todo empezó aquel día, en el bosque Petalia, cuando tuvo que enfrentarse al soldado del equipo Aqua, y después de aquello, tuvo que enfrentarse a muchos más en diferentes ciudades y lugares; y fue en el volcán donde conoció a Archie, el líder del Equipo Aqua y fue la primera vez que se enamoró de alguien, a primera vista. Ella tenía ya 16 años, no era ninguna cría, mientras que él rondaría los 25. No fue la última vez que le vio, sin embargo, y cada vez que se encontraba con él - siempre con la misión de derrotarlo, su corazón latía dolorosamente más rápido, su voz temblaba y sus manos eran incapaces de sostener correctamente las Pokeballs, y Archie era perfectamente consciente de ello. Así que en aquella ocasión, el mundo esperaba de ella que se filtrase en la guarida Aqua y desbaratase sus planes – eso significaba una oportunidad más para verle, aunque tristemente, debía derrotarle una vez más.

Así que volando a ciudad Calagua y poco después montada en su Swampert para llegar hasta la cueva donde estaba situada la guarida, May se encontró a sí misma sudando, realmente aterrada. Incluso si iba a verle, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Sería capaz de vencerles a todos, incluso a él - ella sola? Si estuviese Brendan, o incluso Wallace estaba segura de que podrían conseguirlo juntos, pero ahora dudaba y su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba. Sin embargo, dándose una pequeña torta en la cara que la hizo volver a la realidad, se adentró allí dentro, preparada para lo que quisiese que fuese a ocurrir – y lejos estaba de saber que no lo estaba. Los soldados no suponían un gran desafió para ella, así que la seguridad en sí misma dejó de tambalearse tanto. Sus Pokemon no tenían comparación contra los de ella, así que a medida de que avanzaba, sonreía cada vez más orgullosa; sabía que iba a lograrlo, y no iba a defraudar a nadie, no de nuevo. Iba a vencer a Archie y al mismísimo Arceus si fuese necesario; sin embargo, cuando su instinto la dijo que Archie estaba cerca ya, se apoyó contra la pared, el pecho la oprimía dejándola sin respiración y su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Estuvo allí unos minutos -que bien podrían haber sido horas, días e incluso toda la eternidad- hasta que reunió el valor para volver a moverse. Respiro hondo una, dos y hasta tres veces antes de adentrarse en la boca del lobo, aferrándose a la idea de que iba a vencerle como había contra todo aquel que se había interpuesto en su camino hasta el momento.

Cuando entró, sin embargo, sintió como el aire se negaba a entrar hasta sus pulmones, de las muchísimas ganas de vomitar que sentía y de la punzada que notó en el corazón cuando los ojos de él se encontraron con los suyos y en la sonrisa que adornaba su cara – una que mostraba seguridad, sí, pero algo más que era incapaz de deducir. "Hasta aquí has llegado, Archie" dijo, e instantáneamente se maldijo por permitir que su voz delatara el miedo que tenía. Archie, riéndose a carcajadas, la miró despectivamente, como si solo viese a una cría tonta con una espada de madera enfrentándose al dragón más mortífero de la comarca "Tsk, cría, admito que no pensaba que fueses a llegar hasta aquí, pero ahora que lo has hecho ya no hay vuelta atrás". Con eso May lanzó a Swampert, su primer compañero en la aventura y su Pokemon más fuerte, comenzando así el combate.

Fue un combate duro, y May estaba segura de que iba a perderlo en más de una ocasión, sin embargo, fue su Skarmory quien salió victorioso contra el Sharpedo de él. Él volvió a reírse y May sonrió, sus labios temblaban tanto como el resto de su cuerpo – había vencido, ¡lo había conseguido ella sola! Mentalmente se lo agradeció a todos sus compañeros, pensando en cómo iba a premiarlos cuando saliesen de allí, pero en el momento en el que quis darse la vuelta, noto algo duro apoyado contra su espalda. "No, May" dijo de pronto Archie, "¿tan pronto quieres irte? Vamos a jugar un poco antes de que te vayas"; los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, ¿por qué no la dejaba irse? ¡Había vencido, ya nada la retenía allí! Se giró poco a poco, y fue entonces cuando lo vio, Archie la estaba apuntando con una pistola mientras una sonrisa malévola adornaba sus labios. Se la llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y las palabras se anudaron en su garganta, como si pretendiesen matarla antes de que él lo hiciese; cuando consiguió que su boca emitiese algún sonido, aunque su voz se quebrara una y otra vez, le pidió que no la matara. "¿Matarte? Oh, no no, no soy ningún asesino. Por Arceus, niña, ¿quién te crees que soy?" Archie se relamió los labios, y fue entonces cuando May reconoció el matiz de su sonrisa de antes: era lujuria, la misma que ardía en sus ojos en esos momentos. Quiso decir algo, negarse, gritar, pero su cuerpo se mantenía estático, y eso la aterró más. Iba a violarla, y lo sabía - el hombre al que amaba iba a hacerla daño y no podía evitarlo de ningún modo.

Cuando su mano se posó en su mejilla, acariciándola, fue cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su cara. Dos tímidas lágrimas se atrevieron a dejar el refugio de sus ojos, y Archie inclinó la cara hacia la suya para besarla suavemente, con cuidado, como si fuese una muñeca que estuviese a punto de romperse. Sus labios se amoldaban a los de ella tiernamente, y cuando se separó de ella, lloraba desconsoladamente en silencio. "¿Por qué eres así?" Preguntó May entre sollozos, haciendo que Archie arquease una ceja, "si vas a violarme, o incluso matarme, hazlo rápido, por favor, no puedo soportar esto" y su voz se quebró una vez más. Archie chasqueó la lengua, molesto. "Maldita sea, May, ya te he dicho que no soy un asesino, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?" May se secaba inútilmente las lágrimas con las manos, pese a que estas se negaban a dejar de nacer. Archie suspiró, y besó sus mejillas tantas veces como lágrimas veía. "No voy a hacerte daño, a no ser que te pongas tonta." Dijo él, y May lo miró intrigada. "La pistola está desarmada, quiero jugar con ella; pero si te pones tonta, no tengo ningún problema en cargarla. Y créeme que sé hacer daño con ella." May asintió aterrada, y Archie sonrió. "Sé cómo me miras, May. Sé que para ti no soy solo un enemigo, que tu cuerpo me anhela como amante; y no eres la única, dulce niña, yo también te veo como algo que más que una niña tonta que quiere destruir el equipo Aqua."

Y acto seguido, volvió a besarla. Esta vez May si respondió al beso, acercándose más a él mientras pasaba los brazos por su cuello. La barba de Archie la rozaba, pero era agradable, y sus labios se fundían con los suyos. Enseguida su ropa se quedó en el suelo, y Archie movía sus manos, experto en donde tocar para hacer que su cuerpo se revolviese en un escalofrío. Cuando el sujetador fue quien cayó, lo primero que rozaron sus pechos fue la pistola; su frío tacto hizo que sus pezones se endureciesen al momento, y May gimió avergonzada antes de que Archie atacase, mordiendo y succionando. " _Cuando recibieron suficiente atención_ " según él - o más bien que May estaba al borde del orgasmo, se detuvo, haciendo que ella gimiese frustrada. Rió y sin previo aviso la bajó las bragas, dejando expuesto su sexo. May gritó un poco, sorprendida, y rápidamente intentó taparse con las manos. Él, sin embargo, las retiró con la pistola, pasándola por todo este; cuando rozó su clítoris, May cerró instintivamente las piernas, pero él la obligó a abrirlas de nuevo. Avergonzada, se dejó hacer hasta que notó su barba contra sus ingles y fue consciente de sus intenciones. No estaba preparada, sin embargo, para lo bien que se sentía su lengua contra su sexo, y como la pistola la rozaba por todo su cuerpo. Poco después, cuando Archie dictaminó que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, sacó su propio miembro y lo acercó a la entrada de su vagina, haciendo que May temblase. "Escucha, niña, esto va a dolerte" ella asintió y se agarró más fuerte a él, mientras que poco a poco lo introducía dentro de ella. May no pudo contener las lágrimas y le clavó las uñas en la espalda; cuando estaba totalmente dentro de ella, se quedó quieto, dejando que su cuerpo se adaptase a aquel intruso, y cuando ella le besó suavemente la mejilla indicándole que podía moverse, no se contuvo. Sus penetraciones eran más profundas cuando estaba cerca de correrse, y poco después ambos se corrieron, May gritó y Archie gruñó en su oido.

(...) Cuando se vistieron, Archie todavía no había soltado la pistola. May le miró, curiosa, y él se encogió de hombros. "Es algo que me recordará lo que hemos hecho hoy, ¿qué tiene de malo?" Ella sonrió, "no tiene por qué ser la primera y última vez, ¿no?" Archie se quedó en silencio, aunque apenas unos segundos después rompió en carcajadas "Algún día serás mi fin".


End file.
